Many devices have been developed to help individuals monitor and visualize their fitness levels and daily exercise routines. These devices, often referred to as fitness trackers, can monitor fitness-related metrics, such as number of steps taken, distance traveled, heartbeat, calories burned, time elapsed, and the like. Users who are most interested in these devices tend be active individuals and/or athletes that regularly participate in a sport of some sort, such as running, cycling, basketball, swimming, etc. Fitness trackers often help these types of individuals track their progress on certain fitness-related goals. For example, some users may use a fitness tracker to help prepare for a marathon run by monitoring their maximum running distance. In some examples, user may use the fitness tracker to help monitor their running pace or distance traveled in a race.
However, another group of users buy fitness trackers to help motivate them to maintain a balanced and healthy life. However, fitness trackers currently do not have many tools to motivate individuals into achieving certain fitness goals. There for it be beneficial if a system and method that could tie a user's fitness goals with some motivational element to increase the likelihood that a user achieves their fitness goals.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.